I will love you till the end of time
by KurtsieLover
Summary: ¿Kurt seria capaz de amar incondicionalmente a un chico malo? ¿a pesar que su familia no lo apruebe? BadBoy!Sebastian. Rating T con posibilidad de ser M! porfavor tenganme fe y dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertece Glee ni sus personajes, ni la cancion Blue Jeans de Lana del Rey.**

**Ok, aqui dejo mi fic, va a tener uno capitulos como mucho, este capitulo no tiene tanto Kurtbastian, pero en el siguiente definitivamente abra mucho más y sera centrado casi todo en ellos, disculpen mis errores de ortografia.**

* * *

"De nuevo con esa obsesión de hablar hasta por los codos, cuando se va a dar cuenta que a Finn ni siquiera la esta escuchando, ni Mr. Schue esta aquí, demonios todavía faltan 55 minutos para que me pueda ir, bueno igual en casa no hare nada, que monótona vida tengo " pensaba Kurt mientras se miraba las uñas.

"todos escuchen, Rachel silencio, porque solo lo diré una vez FIESTA EN MI CASA A LAS 10"- dijo Puck mientras entraba al salón del Coro, asiendo que todos se emocionaran excepto Rachel al sentirse ofendida por ser callada.

"justo pensaba en que alguien debería hacer una fiesta"- Santana se volteo a decirle a Kurt "¿Iras no?"

"no lo creo"- respondió sin dejar de ver sus uñas

"¿Y se puede saber por qué no?"- dijo la latina enojada "No es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer"

"no quiero ir a una fiesta de Puck, de seguro estarán esos amigos que dice que tiene, ya sabes los que lo acompañan cuando se mete en problemas"- susurro Kurt

"oh, había olvidado lo miedoso que eras Hummel, aparte a Puck no le creo ni lo que come, de seguro el máximo delito que cometerán será comer chocolates en el supermercado sin pagarlos, así que si esa es tu única objeción te recojo a las 8, luego debemos ir por Brittany, necesito aprobar lo que se pondrá, no quiero que una sarta de imbéciles miren demasiado lo que es mío"

"pero ya dije que no qui-"

"sin peros Hummel, iras aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrando, así que tu elijes" Santana lo miro y al ver que Kurt no respondió, sonrió "así esta mejor, ya sabes a las 8"- dijo antes de voltearse al ver que Mr. Schue entro en el salón.

* * *

"todavía puedo hacerme el enfermo"- pensaba Kurt al ver el reloj mientras se terminaba de acomodarse el cabello , había tenido que decirle a su padre que había una pijamada en la casa de Tina para poder ir a la fiesta, su padre ya no le gustaban las fiestas del club Glee desde que la fiesta en casa de Brittany acabo con la llegada de la policía porque Puck se subió al techo con la silla de ruedas de Artie en los brazos gritándole a los vecinos que era el Rey del mundo.

"Kurt, ya llego tu amiga" llamo Burt

"¡YA VOY!, bueno ya no me puedo arrepentir"

* * *

"¡FIESTA! ¡FIESTA!"- gritaba Brittany al bajar del auto en la casa de Puck

"ok, Britt tranquila, no es la primera fiesta a la que vas" dijo Kurt

"porcelana no calles a mi novia, ¿ok?"

"esta bien lo siento Britt, pero aun no me explicas por qué tenias que tocar la bocina de esa manera en mi casa, yo ya estaba saliendo Santana"- Kurt respondió mirándola molesto

"por favor Hummel deja de ser tan llorón pareces Berry, guárdate tu drama para otro día, no arruines mi noche y los que deberías estar preguntando es que vas a hacer para conseguirte algo de diversión esta noche, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- Santana le contesto a Kurt al entrar a la fiesta

"¡oh no! Eso no sucederá, definitivamente no, crees que acaso yo seria capaz de meterme con alguno de estos tipos, yo solo vengo porque me has obligado si no lo recuerdas"

"mira yo solo te digo que en esta fiesta puedes conseguir algo, es cosa tuya, no pierdes nada mirando a tu alrededor ¿no?"- decía la latina mientras se sentaban en una sillón con vista hacia la puerta

"si bueno supongo que no pierdo nada, pero de seguro nada vale la pena, son gente que Puck invito así que de seguro todos son unos-"- Kurt se tuvo que callar porque vio a alguien sacado como de una película entrar

_Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean,  
For sure you're so fresh to death  
And sick as cáncer_

"oh my gaga, quien es él, es tan oh ni siquiera puedo describirlo, ni siquiera me mirara, debe ser hetero, parece una mezcla entre James Dean punk, ni aunque fuera gay, pero si quizás intento parece interesante como Santana me dice, si quizás no lo miro "- pensaba Kurt

_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favourite sweater  
and I know that love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember  
That day we met in December, oh baby_

"¡KURT!"- interrumpió Santana enojada

"que rayos te pasa"- Kurt le respondió muy enojado

"te quedaste como idiota murmurando viendo a la versión punk de Timón entrar, si te gusta tanto como parecer un completo tarado mirando a la nada, pues mejor acércatele.

"¿que a mi gustarme él? Pff no para nada Santana"- en eso recordó que lo había visto antes "yo pensaba que quizá lo conozco creo que lo vi una vez en una tienda en Navidad cuando compraba un regalo para Finn y fuimos por el mismo producto, y él me lo dejo -"

"estas divagando, eso significa que este chico te gusta, si hasta recordaste eso que paso hace meses, ahora tenemos que pensar que hacer para que te le acerques"

"quizá Puck lo conozca, es su fiesta ¿no?"- colaboro Brittany

"cierto Britt, vayamos por Puck, él debe saber quien es, ahí esta, ¡OYE PUCK!"- dijo Santana mientras se le acercaba al chico del mohawk "hey necesito que me digas como se llama ese chico que parece la copia de Timón"- exigió la latina

"huy, creí que ahora le ibas a las mujeres, pero parece que no te puedes resistir a Sebastian, que pena que sea gay"- respondió burlonamente Puck

"guárdate tus comentarios, que es Kurt quien siente esos deseo carnales hacia ese suricata"

"yo no dije deseos carnales, que quede claro"- intervino el ojiazul muy avergonzado

"ok, yo te lo presentare, pero espera el momento adecuado que a Sebastian no le gusta que lo acosen tanto"

"si ok todo lindo ahí Puck, dime y ese tipo es igual que nosotros, tu entiendes a lo que me refiero"- pregunto curiosa Santana

"¿él? Obvio que si, ha tenido tantos hombres que me faltan dedos para contarlos, pero ahora esta solo, así que porcelana puede tener algo de oportunidad, solo si no se porta como una diva histérica, porque a el no le gustan esas cosas"

"¿a quien no le gusta que?"

"Sebastian hermano, hablamos de Finn mi amigo ya sabes el alto, que no le gustan las piñas dice que son muy acidas"- respondió Puck a lo que todos lo miraron con cara de que rayos dices

"ook, interesante, y quienes son tus amigos"- dijo mirando las piernas de Kurt

"bueno esta es Santana, Brittany y mi buen amigo Kurt"

"si te sacas ese arito, te sale sangre"- pregunto Brittany preocupada mientras miraba el piercing en la ceja de Sebastian haciendo que se rieran todos

"no Britt, tranquila"- calmo Kurt a la chica, haciendo que Sebastian lo mirara intensamente al oír su voz

"saben tengo que buscar a Tina y pedirle un favor, así que Britt y yo nos vamos"

"pero Santana no me dejes solo"- rogo el ojiazul

"ya estas grande, luego me cuentas que paso"- susurro la latina en el oído del chico

"si yo también me voy , deje a una chica esperando por mi"- dijo Puck antes de irse dejándolos solos

"me tienes miedo Kurt"- dijo Sebastian acercándose al otro chico

"no, yo no, estoy bien"- respondió nervioso el castaño

"ok, no muerdo, solo si tu quieres, dime vas a la escuela con Puck"- le sonrió de medio lado

"si, estamos en el club glee juntos"

"oh entonces cantas, eso explica que tenga una voz tan hermosa"- dijo mirando seductoramente a Kurt, haciendo que este se sonroje "vamos a sentarnos ok, ya bebiste algo?"- llevándolo hasta el sofá

"no, es que no quiero empezar a tomar todavía, recién llegue"

"ok, dime Kurt ¿sales con alguien?"- al ver que el otro movió la cabeza negativamente se acerco mas a él "como un chico tan sexy, no esta con nadie"

"es que yo no quiero una aventura, yo quiero un novio de verdad"- trato de decirlo muy seguramente mirando a los ojos al otro, haciendo que Sebastian se sorprendiera, no conocía alguien quien antes sus halagos no se le tirara encima, lo mirara más intensamente y se le acercara aun más

"¿en serio?, por que yo también busco lo mismo"- respondió acercándose al rostro de Kurt lentamente para ver si este lo rechazaba, y al no ver ningún rechazo le dio un beso suave, fascinándose con los suaves labios del chico poso su brazo en la cintura del otro, haciendo que el otro respondiera el beso.

_I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember_

_I will love you till the end of time_

"oh, estoy tan orgullosa de él, mira ya se esta besando con el suricata"- le decía Santana a Brittany mientras tomaba su trago, llevaban un buen rato mirando al otro lado de la habitación "mira ahora ya se están dando un beso con lengua, como crece porcelana solo ayer era la versión masculina de Berry y ahora ya es todo un chico al que le están tocando el trasero y todo, esto necesita foto" decía emocionada mientras tomaba fotos de los chicos.

* * *

**ok, divage un poco con el primer capitulo, pero lo senti necesario para establecer la amistad de santana, brittany y kurt, tambien el hecho de que Puck conocia a Sebastian, prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mejor, asi que porfavor tenganme fe jijiji, dejen reviews para ver si hago las cosas bien y continuo el fic, sino terminare comiendo chocolates y helados viendo capitulos repetidos de The Big Bang Theory.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Siento haber demorado tanto, tuve ciertos problemas, discúlpenme , advierto que es fic muestra a Rachel y Blaine como los malos de la historia, no es que yo los odie pero siempre se necesita alguien malo en una historia.¡Disfruten!**_

_**No me pertenece la serie ni sus personajes, la canción le pertenece a Lana del Rey y Los Aristogatos a Disney.**_

* * *

"Estoy destruida"-se quejaba Santana el día lunes "No entiendo que rayos me paso en esa maldita fiesta, no es como si hubiera tomado demasiado"-aumento ganándose un mirada sarcástica de Kurt.

"No para nada Santana, tomaste un solo vaso, tu no eras la chica que hizo el ridículo llorando en plena fiesta"- le respondió el castaño

"Ok, quizá me pase un poco y no te burles de mi porcelana, tenia un buen motivo, ver que atrapaste algo por primera ves era digno de celebrarse"

"Fue él quien me beso"

"Oh si y no era tu lengua en su boca lo que vi, sabes si te vas a hacer el muy puro que sea con alguien que no te haya visto ponerte salvaje y tenga pruebas de ello"- sonrió al ver la cara avergonzada de su amigo "Debo admitir que en este video no me parece ver a la persona que dijo "Oh, no Santana, yo estoy esperando en mi torre a mi príncipe azul, para que me lleve a su castillo en su brillante corcel y nos casemos al atardecer" porque el que sale aquí contigo se parece mas a Shrek que a tu príncipe azul"

"Primero: Yo no dije eso, Segundo: Sebastian no se parece a Shrek, no es como tu crees, realmente tenemos una conexión, por eso estoy saliendo con él."

"No te molestes Hummel, solo bromeaba, yo te conozco así que confiare en tus decisiones, por mas que me parezca que podrías tener algo mejor"

"Mejor vamos a las practicas, no necesito que la entrenadora me grite" respondió el chico antes de comenzar a caminar un poco molesto

"Eres demasiado sensible y tienes razón mejor vamos a la practica tengo que darle unos dulces besos a Brittany"- lo siguió.

* * *

"Por fin, me tengo que ir chicas, me van a recoger"- dijo Kurt al salir de los vestidores, despidiéndose rápidamente de Santana y Brittany antes de escuchar algún comentario de la latina.

Se apresuro a llegar al estacionamiento, sonriendo al ver a Sebastian recostado en un auto, a pesar de conocerse menos de tres días, él se había vuelto muy importante para Kurt. Se subió al auto del otro, después de darle un beso.

* * *

"¿Quieres mis galletas?- ofreció Kurt mientras se encontraban sentados en Lima Bean

"No soy fanático del dulce, prefiero lo salado"- respondió el otro

"Y yo que pensaba en hacerte unas galletas"- hizo un puchero

"¿Sabes hacer galletas?

"Se hacer muchas cosas"- respondió orgulloso

"¿En serio? mmm interesante"-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el mas alto

"¡Hey, no ese tipo de cosas!"- le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro al otro

"¿Salimos desde hace poco mas 2 días y ya me estas golpeando? No te creí capaz de hacerme eso"- se burlo Sebastian tratando de parecer dolido

Ambos se miraron fijamente para luego estallar en risa, haciendo que el resto de clientes los voltearan a mirar, incluyendo a un par que se sorprendió al verlos juntos.

"¿Oye ese no es Kurt?"-pregunto Rachel

"¿Si es, y quien es ese?- le contesto molesto Blaine

"No se pero mira como se viste, ¡Tu deberías estar sentado ahí!, debemos ir a presentarnos y saber quien es"

"No creo que sea buena idea"- le dijo a ella, pero al ver que la chica no le hizo caso la siguió resignado.

"Kurt, que coincidencia, pero quien es tu amigo"- volteo a mirar al otro chico "Mi nombre es Rachel Berry mucho gusto"- agrego estirando la mano

"Sebastian Smythe"- le devolvió el saludo

"Oh y veo que Blaine también esta aquí contigo" dijo Kurt algo incomodo al ver al chico, no pasando esto desapercibido por Sebastian.

"Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe"- los presento Rachel para luego agregar "¿No les molesta si nos sentamos no?" se sentaron sin esperar la respuesta de los dos muchachos

"Supongo que no"- respondió Sebastian de mala gana "¿Y ustedes son amigos de la escuela?"-pregunto mirando a su novio

"Si, todos estamos juntos en el Club Glee"- interrumpió la chica antes que Kurt pudiera responder "Y de donde se conocen ustedes"

"De una fiesta en la casa de Puck"

"¿Oh eres amigo de Puck? Debe ser un vago"- susurro lo último para Blaine pero fue escuchado por todos, ganándose una mirada de molestia de los otros dos chicos

"Saben, nos tenemos que ir, fue un gusto encontrarlos"- fingió una sonrisa el ojiazul, tomando la mano de su novio.

"Pero Kurt si nos acabamos de sentar, quédense un rato más"- insistió la chica levantándose de la mesa.

"Lo siento tenemos cosas que hacer"- respondió apresuradamente acercándose a la puerta mientras jalaba al otro del brazo "Apresúrate que es capaz de seguirnos"- le susurro.

"Así que ese monstruo es la famosa Rachel Berry"- pregunto en el estacionamiento acercándose a su auto.

"Si ella en todo su esplendor"- contesto molesto Kurt "No se quien rayos se cree que es para interrumpirnos, hablar sin que le pregunten y todavía ofenderte, me pone los nervios de punta".

"Ya relájate, no te amargues por esa loca"- tomo el mentón de su novio para que lo mirara "Te ves mucho mas hermoso cuando estas sonriendo"- le sonrió, haciendo que su novio también sonriera y le diera un pequeño beso en los labios para luego subirse al auto, sin notar que dentro de Lima Bean, Rachel y Blaine casi se atoran al ver esa acción.

* * *

"Te llamo antes de irme a dormir"- dijo entre besos Sebastian.

"Todavía falta mucho para eso, ya te extraño"- se abrazo mas al cuerpo del otro.

"Eres tan dulce, nunca pensé conocer a alguien así, soy muy afortunado de que hayas ido a esa fiesta y haberte conocido".

"Yo no quería ir, Santana me obligo, amenazo con arrastrarme hasta allá".

"Cuando la vea, le voy a agradecer por eso, realmente tu eres diferente a los chicos con los que estuve antes, eres especial, eres único, eres perfecto"-dijo mirando a los ojos a su novio.

"No exageres, no soy tales cosas, en especial perfecto"- respondió avergonzado.

"Eres todo eso y más, he conocido a muchas personas y ninguno te iguala, no quisiera separarme de ti, ni un instante"- le dio un beso "Pero Puck ya me conto que tu padre es grande y tiene un rifle, también tienes un hermano muy alto y sobreprotector no me puedo arriesgar"- agrego haciendo reír a Kurt.

"Todos dicen que mi papá da miedo pero él es como un oso de peluche y Finn es inofensivo, algo tonto a veces, de seguro que les caerás bien"- respondió con un beso "Pero en parte tienes razón mejor no hago enojar a papá, así que me voy, aun que no quiera" dijo con un puchero adorable.

"Te traje algo para que me extrañes menos"- se volteo a sacar una bolsa de la parte trasera del auto.

"¿Un obsequio? No debiste".

"Oh entonces no lo quieres"- se volteo de nuevo Sebastian con intención de guardar la bolsa.

"No, si la quiero, en realidad si me gustan los obsequios"- se apresuro el castaño.

"Lo sospeche"- le sonrió el mas alto, dándole la bolsa a Kurt "Ábrela, espero que te guste".

"Una chaqueta de cuero"- la saco de la bolsa y la observo detenidamente.

"No es nueva, es mía, quizás no te guste"- nervioso miro el rostro de su novio "Te puedo comprar una nueva a tu gusto si quieres".

"Tranquilo, me gusta, no es mi estilo pero si tu me la das, me encanta".

"¿En serio?, puedo comprarte algo mejor, aparte te va a quedar un poco grande, podemos ir al centro -"

"En serio, aparte ya se me ocurre con que la podría combinar" interrumpió Kurt mientras se la ponía "No importa si es un poco mas grande, tiene tu olor"- sonrió mientras la olía "Gracias Sebastian, la adoro".

"Eres increíble Kurt"- se acerco a besarlo de nuevo.

Se besaron unos minutos más, antes que Kurt entrara a su casa.

* * *

"Rayos Hummel, hoy te ves sexy"- dijo la latina después de silbarle al chico "Y eso que tienes puesto ese ridículo pañuelo en el cuello, si yo no estuviera con Britt y fuera lesbiana, saldría contigo".

"El pañuelo no es ridículo, gracias por el alago"- respondió sacando sus libros de su casillero.

"Eres como un aristogato"- comento emocionada Brittany, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de ambos chicos "Es que Los Aristogatos son geniales y tu te ves genial"

"Gracias Britt"- le sonrió Kurt arreglándose el cabello.

"Eres lindo como Marie, pero refinado como su mamá Duquesa"- continuo Britt saltando de felicidad.

"Quienes son esas y que rayos son Los Aristogatos"- pregunto confundida Santana.

"Es una película de Disney sobre unos gatos de la alta sociedad, no puedo creer que no la hayas visto".

"¡Hay que verla hoy en mi casa, es la película favorita de Lord Tubbington!".

"No puedo Britt, saldré de nuevo con Sebastian, quiero mostrarle como combine su regalo".

"Ya decía yo que esa chaqueta no era tuya"- dijo mientras se limaba las uñas.

"Puedes invitarlo a mi casa y así veremos todos la película, ¿Si?, por favor Kurt" le suplicaba la rubia.

"Ok, veré que puedo hacer"- la oírlo la chica salto muy contenta.

* * *

Entraba Kurt junto con sus mejores amigas al salón de coro, haciendo que Blaine se quedara con la boca abierta al ver que el chico tenía puesto unos pantalones rojos ajustados, botas y camiseta negra con cuello barco, un pañuelo de color rojo y una chaqueta de cuero.

"Mira todo lo que quieras, pero ese trasero ya tiene dueño"- se burlo Santana al pasar cerca de él, haciendo que el otro la mirara con odio.

"Ok chicos la tarea de la semana será"- comenzó el profesor.

"Mister Schue me permite"- interrumpe Rachel "Gracias, estaba pensando en que la tarea de la semana debe ser Sentimientos, deberías cantar canciones sobre lo que realmente sentimos por que hay muchos sentimientos sin resolver en -

"Enana porque no dices que quieres suplicarle de nuevo a Finn para que vuelva contigo, ya supéralo".

"Mira Santana mi relación con Finn no es de tu incumbencia"- respondió Rachel, haciendo que el aludido la mirara confundido.

"¿Relación?"- pregunto para si mismo Finn.

"Ves Berry, Frankenteen ni siquiera sabe de que rayos hablas".

"Chicos por favor cálmense"- trataba de calmar el profesor.

"Maravilloso otra hora perdida"- pensaba Kurt al ver como se peleaban por todo el resto de la hora, sonrió al escuchar el timbre, agarrando su maleta y ayudado de Brittany jalaban a Santana hacia la puerta antes de que se le lanzara a Rachel.

"¡Por qué me jalan, no ven que le iba a sacar los dientes!".

"Convencí a Sebastian para ir a ver la película a casa de Britt, nos debe estar esperando".

Al llegar al estacionamiento estaba Sebastian esperando por ellas, se subieron las chicas al auto de la latina y mientras los seguían los chicos.

"¡Lord Tubbington! Ya llegue, tenemos visita"- buscaba la chica a su gato "Aquí estas, mira este es Sebastian"- la chica dejo el gato sobre los brazos del chico.

"Que rayos come este gato, ¿Por qué pesa así?"- decía el chico llevando al gato al cuarto de la chica donde verían la película.

"Lord Tubbington te quiere, esta ronroneando, él nunca le ronronea a Santana"- comento feliz Britt.

"Mugroso gato"- susurro la latina.

Se pusieron a ver la película las chicas recostadas en la cama y los chicos sentados en pequeño sofá, Kurt encima de las piernas del más alto.

* * *

"Kurt este gato se esta restregando en mi brazo"- Sebastian trato de ahuyentar al felino.

"No te va a matar, no te quejes" se acurruco mas entre los brazos de su novio.

"Bueno si voy a poder estar contigo así, soporto la película y al gato gordo este"

"Después podemos ir a donde tu quieras".

"¿Donde yo quiera? No te conviene decir esas cosas"- le dijo antes de besar al otro chico, mientras acariciaba sus largas piernas y apretaba su trasero.

"Hermoso momento para el chantaje"- saco fotos Santana de la escena.

"Awww que lindos son, Santi tu puedes ser la madrina de matrimonio y yo la de su bebé".

"¿Bebé?, eso no pasara Britt"- respondió Kurt.

"No quieres que yo sea la madrina de tu bebé"- comenzó a llorar Britt.

"¡Porcelana soluciona esto!- rugió molesta Santana.

"Yo me refería que no tendré"- la rubia lloro mas fuerte "Ok, serás la madrina de mi bebé"- se resigno Kurt.

"Tus amigas están locas, de donde sacaremos un bebé"- se preocupo el otro chico.

"Cállense, les conseguiré un gato y ese será su hijo, ella será feliz con eso"- les dijo la latina.

* * *

"¿Pasar un rato con mis amigas no fue tan malo, no?"- pregunto Kurt.

"No, fue extraño, en especial cuando tu amiga se puso a llorar".

"Britt se porta como una niña a veces, pero es muy dulce y fiel, es una gran amiga igual que Santana, ella puede parecer dura pero tiene un gran corazón, igual que tú".

"¿Crees que tengo un gran corazón?"- se sorprendió Sebastian.

"Si, yo puedo ver a través de tu actitud de chico malo, en realidad eres dulce y amoroso".

"Soy así solo para ti, los demás no me importan, solo tu hermoso".

"No me has dicho si te gusta como me veo hoy"- pregunto coqueto.

"Te ves muy sexy, mi chaqueta te queda muy bien".

"¿En serio?".

"No viste como ese tipo en Mc Donalds te miraba, pero eres mío, solo mío"- lo miro con deseo

"Y tu eres mío"- se besaban con mas intensidad en el asiento trasero del auto, Kurt estaba sentando encima de Sebastian, mientras este recorría con sus manos la espalda del castaño y bajaba hacia su trasero, besaba su cuello, hasta que sintieron un golpe en la ventana.

"Que rayos, ¿Quien demonios… Puck?, ¡Por que me interrumpes!.

"Hermano tranquilo, acabo de salir de la casa del los Hummel, ya son mas de las 10 y Mr. Hummel ya llamo a Santana hace un rato preguntando por Kurt.

"Oh demonios tienes razón es tarde"- recogió sus cosas el castaño.

"Santana mintió por ti, le dijo que estabas en el baño y que luego venias para acá".

"Le debo una a Santana, gracias Puck, adiós Seb, te veo mañana"- le dio un último beso y entro corriendo a su casa.

"Así que las cosas con Kurt, van en serio".

"Si, él es diferente a todos los demás, no existe nadie como él, creo que estoy enamorando, te imaginas yo enamorado, por primera ves en mi vida me siento completamente feliz"- le respondió contento Sebastian.

"Me alegro, pero antes que avancen mas, debes ser sincero con él, no se lo podrás ocultar pro mucho tiempo".

"Lo sé, he tratado de no hacerlo de nuevo pero es difícil, tu lo sabes"- el semblante del chico cambio.

"Si, por eso te lo dijo, debes de decírselo antes de que lo vuelvas a hacer".

"Espero que me entienda, no quiero perderlo, ahora que lo conocí no podría estar sin él".

"Entenderá, él te quiere"- lo reconfortó.

"Eso espero Puck, eso espero".

* * *

_**OK, eso fue todo por ese capitulo, ¿Qué creen que oculta Sebastian? mmm ya lo averiguaran muy pronto, este no es un fic largo así que ya lo sabran, espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews, acepto criticas de todo tipo. ¡Bye bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, siento mucho haberme demorado tanto pero tengo un par de excusas, **

**1.-Tuve problemas con mi hermana pequeña: estaba muy espesa y chismosa, así que no pude escribir correctamente.**

**2.- Problemas serios sucedieron en mi familia por culpa de mis tías, que hizo que mi madre quiera conversar sobre el tema demasiado, me quito mucho tiempo, es que mi mamá es algo como Rachel, quiere hablar y hablar sobre el asunto.**

**3.- Estuve en depresión por culpa del ultimo episodio de glee. **

**Bueno se me terminaron las escusas, espero que les guste el episodio, pondré mi facebook en mi perfil para que puedan presionarme por ahí (trabajo mejor bajo presión), habiendo dicho esto es todo por ahora nos leemos mas abajo. Disculpen mis errores ortográficos.**

**Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y Blue Jeans le pertenece a la maravillosa Lana del Rey**

* * *

Levantarse temprano, bañarse, comer la mitad de su desayuno solo, salir rápidamente de la casa era la rutina que cumplía Sebastian cada mañana, no quería tener que cruzarse con sus padres menos desayunar con ellos, no es que los odiaría solo que ya estaba harto de escucharlos decir lo mismo, de solo recordarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

* * *

_Flashback-_

"_¿Sebastian a donde vas?" – pregunto su madre acompañada de su padre desde arriba de la escalera._

"_Tengo algo que hacer"_

"_¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para salir a las 2 de la madrugada?"_

"_Eso no es algo que a ninguno de los dos le interese"_

"_Sebastian será mejor que vuelvas a tu cama, antes que decía quitarte tu tarjeta, no estoy bromeando"- advirtió su padre._

"_Has lo que te de la gana"-cerro la puerta tras de él "Como si necesitara su dinero"- se fue mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus padres._

* * *

Siempre había desafiado la autoridad de sus padres, desde que tenia uso de memoria, nunca le permitió a su madre que lo llevara a jugar con los ridículos hijos de sus amigas, no quiso ir a una escuela privada donde todos parecieran sacados del mismo molde, no le intereso pedir permiso para tatuarse o hacerse piercings, no dejaba que sus padres lo chantajearan con la escusa de las tarjetas, antes las necesito pero ahora podía conseguirse el dinero solo, además ellos terminaba devolviéndosela aunque no la pidiera.

Lo que más le molestaba era que ellos creían que él les haría caso, no había manera que él pudiera aceptar los discursos que le daban, nunca les haría caso.

* * *

"Como odio a esa enana, no entiendo como le da todos los solos, esta insoportable"- se quejo la latina.

"Siempre se pone así cuando se acerca una competencia"- le resto importancia el castaño.

"Peor ahora que es amiga de Frodo, sin contar que veo algo raro en su amistad, pareciera que traman algo"

"OK, ya estas exagerando"- se burlo.

"Nunca dudes de mi tercer ojo mexicano, nunca falla"- miro directamente al chico "Pero por ahora solo te puedo decir que tenemos que estar alerta"

"Eh, esta bien, te creo, pero no es como si tampoco fuera a hacer algo muy malo, estamos hablado de Rachel y Blaine, lo mas terrible que podrían hacer es que vengan con sus sweaters de animales combinados"- se burlo de su amiga.

"Búrlate todo lo que quieras porcelana, bueno olvidémonos de esos dos, dime como van las cosas con tu suricata"

"Muy bien, hoy tendremos una cena por nuestro primer mes juntos"- respondió con voz soñadora.

"Siii todo muy hermoso, a lo que yo me refería era que si ya te descorcharon"

"¿Disculpa?, como se te ocurre decirme eso como si me dijeras las noticias"- se ruborizó "Recién salimos un mes, no entiendo como puedes ser tan insensible sabes que es algo importante para m-"

"Uhh el timbre, lo siento porcelana después seguirás enfureciéndote, no llegare tarde por tu culpa"- se fue Santana riéndose.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba muy ansioso por saber a donde irían a cenar, Sebastian no le había dado ni una pista, salto de la emoción cuando recibió su mensaje diciéndole que lo espera afuera, durante todo el trayecto Sebastian solo lo miraba y sonreía a pesar que le suplicaba para saber a donde irían, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en Westerville y más aun cuando se detuvieron frente a un elegante restaurante. Durante la cena hablaron de todo un poco, Sebastian encontraba divertido todas las cosas que le contaba el castaño.

"Mmm el postre esta delicioso, pero sigo pensando que todo es muy caro"

"No te preocupes yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti hermoso, por eso también te tengo un regalo"

"Oh, yo pensé que la cena era el regalo"- se sorprendió.

"No, este es tu regalo"- saco una caja de la parte interior de su chaqueta y se la extendió a su novio "Ábrela"- vio complacido la cara de sorpresa de Kurt al abrir la caja.

"Esto es demasiado, yo no puedo aceptarlo"- el chico negaba a pesar de que la joya era muy hermosa.

"Ya te dije que es tuyo"- se paro y se lo puso en el cuello a su novio.

"Pero es un zafiro, debe haberte costado una fortuna"- dijo mientras tocaba la gema en forma de lagrima.

"Es un zafiro oriental para ser exacto y no te preocupes por el dinero, es lo de menos"

Apenado respondió "Esta bien, pero el regalo que te iba a dar se vera muy tonto a comparación"

"Nada que tu me des, será tonto, anda muéstramelo hermoso"- le sonrió sinceramente a su novio, y su sonrisa creció mas al ver que Kurt sacaba una bolsa de regalo que no había notado de debajo de la mesa, abrió la bolsa y saco un muñeco tejido que era idéntico a Kurt.

"Es algo que hice para ti, realmente se ve algo tonto ahora que lo veo, yo pensé que tal ves se vería mejor per-"

"Me gusta, ahora tengo un Kurt para abrazar cuando no estés cerca, me gusta mas porque lo hiciste tu mismo pensando en mi"- se acerco para darle un beso, ambos sonrieron y pidieron la cuenta para volver temprano a la casa de Kurt.

"Lastima que sea jueves, quisiera estar mas tiempo contigo"- el castaño se quejaba.

"Mañana podríamos salir en la noche de nuevo"

"No puedo mañana tengo que llegar temprano, recuerda que lo viernes son de cena familiar en mi casa, pero podrías ver a cenar, claro si quieres"

"Claro que quiero, me encantaría"- respondió mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa de Kurt.

"Entonces te espero a las 7"- le dio un beso "Gracias de nuevo por la cena y por el regalo"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, en cambio yo si por tu maravilloso regalo y por tener la suerte de estar contigo"

"Me quedaría más tiempo pero ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana en la cena"- le dio otro beso y se bajo del auto, Sebastian se quedo a mirar como su novio corría hacia su casa hasta verlo entrar en ella para luego irse tranquilo.

* * *

"¡Kurtie! ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?"- Brittany señalo el collar.

"Es el regalo que me dio Sebastian"- guardo sus cosas en su casillero.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma, Hummel si que escogiste bien"- la latina inspeccionó el collar "Es real, quien diría que ese suricata punk tuviera dinero para comprarte algo así"

"No lo llames así, y no me importa si tiene dinero o no, pero si me pregunto de donde saco tanto para comprar esto"

"A lo mejor atrapo la olla de oro de un leprechaun y uso el dinero para comprártela"

"Eh, Britt tu sabes que los leprechaun no"

"Piensa bien tus palabras porcelana, no querrás que tu bonito collar termine en pedazos"- la latina dijo de una forma muy intimidante.

"Si Britt eso debió ser, bueno volviendo al tema de mi cena, me llevo a comer a Westerville…"

Metros mas allá, Rachel estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando paso cerca de donde se encontraba Kurt y ver el collar que tenia, segura en que había visto mal, volvió a pasar viendo a Blaine venir en su dirección fue hacia él para mostrarle el collar.

"¡De donde sacó eso!, ¡Esa joya es enorme!"- susurro Rachel desde su casillero hacia su mejor amigo.

"Lo se, yo se que Kurt tiene dinero para comprar toda esa ropa, pero esa joya se ve demasiado cara, no creo que el mismo la haya comprado"

"Debe haber sido ese tal Sebastian, pero de donde un tipo como el, puede comprar algo tan costoso"-ella miraba con los ojos llenos de envidia el collar "¡Ya se! De seguro se lo robo a alguien, ya sabes es amigo de Puck"

"Tenemos que hacer algo, Kurt no puede andar con alguien así"- Rachel miro por ultima vez el collar y se fue con su amigo.

* * *

"Pero si es el hombre del momento, no cualquiera regala una joya como la que tiene Kurt hoy"- se acerco Puck hacia su amigo.

"Bueno yo si puedo"

"Deberías escoltarlo a su casa, todo el mundo se ha quedado idiotizado viendo el collar que tiene puesto, algunas chicas tienen ganas de arrancárselo"

Sebastian alzo la mirada y vio a su novio con la frente en alto con sus amigas a los costados, también vio a varias chicas mirando su collar y no pudo evitar reír "Le encanta que todos lo miren así"- Kurt se acerco hacia él al notarlo "Estas poniendo a todo el mundo celoso"

"¿En serio?"- se rió "Lo se, quiero disfrutarlo aunque sea una vez, no lo pienso traer siempre a la vista, lo pondré dentro de mi camisa"

"Úsalo como quieras, me preguntaba si podemos dar una vuelta"

"Tengo que ir a comprar para la cena por eso traje mi auto, luego te recompensare"- jugo con el cuello de la chaqueta de su novio.

"Mmm eso suena interesante Hummel"- se burlo Puck.

Santana se rio "No es nada de eso, Kurt todavía sigue –"

"Por favor cállate"- volteo a mirar a su novio "Me tengo que ir, ya lo sabes, nos vemos mas tarde"

Kurt se despidió para luego irse con sus amigas.

"No me digas que esa joya también es-"

Sebastian lo corto "No".

"Ha bueno, ¿Ya le dijiste?"

"Espero decírselo mañana"- Puck lo cuestiono con la mirada "Ya se, debí decírselo antes pero no pude"

* * *

"¿Estas seguro que va a venir tu novio?"- pregunto Burt.

Kurt respondió desde la cocina "Si papá no se por qué me lo preguntas cada 5 minutos, es temprano todavía, yo le dije a las 7 y son apenas las 5: 30"

Entro a la cocina Finn "Kurt, Rachel pregunto si puede venir a la cena"

"No"

"Pero Kurt, ella se va a molestar, estoy tratando de las cosas funcionen esta vez"- rogo Finn.

"Ese es tu problema, no te aproveches de mi cena, llévala tu a comer o cocínale algo pero otro día"

"No seas duro con tu hermano"- dijo Burt.

Kurt miro con determinación a su padre "Mi problema no es con él papá, es con ella, es demasiado molesta no quiero que arruine mi cena"

"Cariño es mejor así, esta es la cena donde tu hermano nos presentara a su novio y Rachel es algo… elocuente cuando viene a cenar"- intervino Carole.

"Mejor dicho es bocona, por eso esta vetada de la cena"

"No es justo"- se fue molesto el mas alto.

El resto de la tarde Finn se la paso quejándose porque Rachel estaba enojada con el por no poder venir, mientras el resto de la familia se reía disimuladamente, Kurt le dejo la parte final de la preparación a Carole para poder tomar una ducha, mientras se alistaba esperaba que todo saliera bien, que a su familia le callera bien su novio y viceversa, bajo apresuradamente las escaleras cuando escucho el timbre, botando a Finn que ya iba a abrir.

Kurt se sorprendió al ver que Sebastian se había peinado diferente y no tenía puesta su chaqueta de cuero ni, sus pantalones rasgados, traía jeans oscuros y un blazer.

"¿Tan mal me veo?"- nervioso pregunto Sebastian

Le dio un beso "Te ves tan guapo como siempre, solo me sorprendí por que tienes otro look"

"Quería vestirme mejor, para causar una mejor impresión"- se abrazo a su novio.

"Eres tan tierno, vamos a dentro antes que se comiencen a impacientar"

Sebastian estaba demasiado nervioso, temía que los padres de Kurt fueran como los suyos.

"Sebastian esta es mi familia; Burt mi padre, mi madre Carole y mi hermano Finn"

Nerviosamente el chico saludo a todos, se sentaron en la mesa Burt en la cabecera, Carole a su costado junto a Finn, del otro lado se sentó Kurt junto a Sebastian. Burt trato de hacerle varias preguntas sobre sus notas, sus amistades, sus hobbies, hasta el momento Sebastian estaba tranquilo, pero claro siempre tenia que venir el momento donde le preguntaban sobre sus padres.

"Y que tan buena relación tienes con tus padres" -para el padre de la familia era muy importante esto.

"Bueno realmente no nos llevamos muy bien, ellos tienes ciertas objeciones sobre mi estilo de vida"

"¿Te refieres a que ellos no están de acuerdo con que seas gay?"

"En parte ese el problema, pero el principal problema es que no me gusto nunca sus normas" – Burt lo miro fijamente "Me refiero a que ellos esperan que sea como cualquier chico de sociedad, asistir a esas clases reuniones, ir a una escuela privada, jugar criquet" - el chico se tranquilizo al ver que el adulto lo miraba mas tranquilo.

"Bueno cada uno es libre de decidir si desea participar en esas actividades"

"Si bueno ellos no entiendes eso, pero no importa lo superare"

Sebastian no se arriesgaría a decir los otros motivos por los que no se llevaba bien con sus padres, esquivo el tema y logro ganarse a la familia. Kurt se encontraba muy feliz de ver que todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, al terminar la cena su padre le permitió que saliera a conversar con su novio afuera.

Kurt recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio "Sabia que todo saldría muy bien, estoy tan feliz"- sonrió contento contra el cuello del mas alto.

"Yo también"- acaricio la espalda del castaño "Tu sabes que yo te quiero demasiado, que confió en ti plenamente"- Kurt asintió sin soltarlo "Es por eso que debo confesarte algo, es algo que he tratado de evitar pero es como adicción para mi" – su novio se separo de él y lo tomo de las manos "Kurt yo tengo una adicción con robar y no me refiero a la cleptomanía, sino que tiendo a robar cosas valiosas para luego venderlas, no le robo a la gente que esta en la calle sino en tiendas y no lo hago muy seguido porque trato de luchar con ello" – Sebastian agachó la cabeza.

"¿De esa manera conociste a Puck?- su novio asintió "¿Pero tu necesitas el dinero?" –el otro chico negó "¿Entonces por qué lo haces?"

"Bueno todo comenzó cuando mis padres no querían darme dinero si no obedecía sus reglas, lo necesitaba y comencé a robar, dije que solo lo haría esa vez pero luego cada ves que no querían darme dinero lo hacia de nuevo, luego llegue a un punto que roba simplemente por el placer de tener dinero sin darle explicaciones a nadie, intentaba dejarlo pero no podía, pero luego te conocí a ti y realmente quiero cambiar, quiero parar con esto, pero no te voy a negar que cuando ya te acostumbraste es muy difícil, a veces tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo"

_Big dreams - ganster  
Said you had to leave to start your life over  
I was like " No please " Stay here  
We dont need no money, we can make it all work  
But he headed out on sunday,  
said he´d come home monday  
I stayed up waiting,  
anticipating and pacing but he was.  
Chasing paper,  
caught up in the game that was the last i heard._

"Yo no se que decir, esto es realmente algo grande"

"Lo se, por eso quiero cambiar por eso te lo conté, no quería que después te enteraras cuando lo hiciera de nuevo"- Kurt lo miro sorprendido al escuchar lo ultimo "No niego que lo vuelva a hacer, pero es algo con lo que no puedo luchar, Kurt yo no te quiero perder, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, conocerte me da la esperanza que puedo cambiar -"-el castaño abrazo a su novio al ver que lloraba, le dolía escuchar que es lo que hacia, le dolía aun mas verlo llorar, pero le dolía aun mas la sola idea de dejarlo, lo que sentía por Sebastian era mas grande que eso, estaba seguro que el podría cambiar, aunque sobre su cabeza flotaba la duda sobre si el hermoso collar que le había dado también era robado, pero no tenia el valor para preguntar no quería que le confirmara sus sospechas.

"Sebastian no te voy a dejar, yo te quiero demasiado, todo va a estar bien"-se abrazaron muy fuerte.

_I will love you till the end of time,  
I would wait a million years.  
Promise you´ll remember that you´re mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
Love you more, than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
Oh baby who?  
I will love you till the end of time  
_

* * *

Durante los siguientes días la duda sobre el collar, sobre si Sebastian lo había vuelto a hacer no abandonaban su cabeza, frente a su familia lo ocultaba no quería pensar lo que su padre diría si se enteraba.

"¡Porcelana! ¡Se puede saber en donde rayos tienes la cabeza, esa era tu entrada y la arruinaste! ¡Tenemos que comenzar de nuevo!- grito la entrenadora.

"Lo siento entrenadora"

"¡Tus lo siento no van a hacerme ganar otro campeonato, presta atención o usare tu bonito cabello para limpiar mis trofeos!"

* * *

Tuvo que tratar de poner toda su atención en el entrenamiento, no quería que la entrenadora volviera a gritarle ni que tocara su perfecto cabello, recargo su cabeza contra su casillero, salto de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Santana en su hombro.

"¿Que tienes?"- la latina acarició el brazo de su amigo.

Kurt trato de parecer tranquilo, no le podía contar "Nada solo estoy cansado"

"Mientes, ¿Acaso tienes problemas con Sebastian?- se preocupo la chica.

"No es eso, estoy bien"- la miro a los ojos "Vamos a comer"

Ella lo siguió pero sabia que el metía, tenia que averiguarlo, no podía ver a su mejor amigo así.

* * *

Era Sábado al mediodía, Kurt y Sebastian tenían un picnic, el castaño había tratado toda la semana de olvidar lo que su novio le había dicho, por eso había organizado este picnic para relajarse.

Sebastian se recostó bajo el árbol, mientras jalaba a Kurt sobre él, escondidos arbustos más atrás se encontraba Rachel y Blaine vestidos de verde con binoculares, ellos miraban con rabia a la pareja que reía sin darse cuenta de nada.

"Tenemos de acercarnos"- se quejaba Rachel "Avancemos hacia ese arbusto"- se arrastraron mas cerca "Prende tu audífono"

"No entiendo como tienes todas estas cosas"- pregunto Blaine.

La chica se puso nerviosa "E-eso no importa"- "Tenemos que estar atentos por si escuchamos algo importante"

"¿Estas bien?"- juego con el cabello de Kurt.

"Pensaba en lo que me dijiste... y en el collar"- admitió el menor.

"No lo he vuelto a hacer y el collar no lo conseguí así"- evadió la mirada Sebastian.

"En serio, si es así me lo puedes decir"

"El collar era de mi abuela, se la regalo mi abuelo cuando se comprometieron, a él se lo dio su madre para que se lo diera a su prometida, mi abuela me lo dio a mi antes de morir, me dijo que se lo diera a la persona con quien sabia que quería estar el resto de mi vida"- acaricio la mejilla de Kurt "No te pido que te cases conmigo por que aun somos jóvenes, pero tenia que cumplirle la promesa a mi abuela, tu eres la persona que me ha hecho conocer el amor, eres maravilloso, yo quiero pasar toda la vida contigo, Te amo"

Kurt trataba de retener sus lagrimas de felicidad "Yo también te amo"- lo beso "Te amo"

Se besaron apasionadamente, ninguno de los dos quería terminar el beso pero recordaron que estaban en un parque, así que se separaron y terminaron con su picnic mientras se susurraban cosas dulces al oído.

* * *

**Bueno ojala les allá gustado, déjenme Reviews por favor, necesito constante reafirmación... mentira?, no si déjenme reviews, cualquier cosa pondré mi face en mi perfil, tratare de poner el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda, por cierto a los que les gusto mi otra historia Blue Velvet?, planeo ponerle una secuela!, es que quiero que mis babies tengan su final feliz!, pero solo sera un one-shot lo pondré durante la semana. Bye bye, cuidense.**


End file.
